How Long Will I Love You?
by QueenDromeda
Summary: If affection is a road of bumps and twists that make or break couples that means love is supposed to be smooth sailing, right? Wrong. - A drabble collection set in no particular order, focused on Percy Jackson and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. - Hiatus
1. Pride

Pride

0o0

"Reyna, deep breaths. My moms not going to eat you."

A shaky laugh escaped the praetors lips, as she tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend, "I didn't think she would, but what if she doesn't like me. From what Annabeth told me she seemed positive of you and-"

His green eyes widened, "That's what you're worried about? That my mom will have liked Annabeth more than you?"

She glared at him upon hearing the undertone of laughter in his voice, "This is serious, Jackson! What if she thinks that I somehow broke you two apart, or that I seduced you, or-"

"Seduced me?" Percy choked out, trying to stop laughter from escaping him, "I don't know who would think you seduced me. Honestly, Rey calm down. When me and Rachel were together my mom didn't attack her."

"But Rachel is-"

"If you say she's different, I'm calling Annabeth to sort you out," He said with so much serenity it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Unconsciously, Reyna moved her hand into his, before nodding her head, allowing the hero of Olympus to knock on Sally Blofis's door. They waited in silence for a moment, in which Percy could feel his girlfriends pulse spike up, when the door swung open.

"Percy! Honey I haven't heard from you in months, I've been worried sick. Your friends stopped by occasionally, but they didn't have any news. Don't you ever do that again, you understand, never again," Sally said this all very fast, as she darted into her son's arms, until she noticed that he was holding hands with someone else.

Pulling away, she studied Reyna in intense scrutiny. Everything from her clothing, old jeans and a paint-stained sweatshirt from Rachel, to her hair, put in a simple side braid as always, to her dark eyes, tan skin, and full lips was taken in by the mother.

Apparently satisfied, she turned to her son, "Percy, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Reyna shifted slightly as Percy answered, "Mom, this is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and she's my girlfriend."

A timid smile popped up on her face while she stuck out her free hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Blofis, Percy's always talking about you."

With a bemused smile on her face, Sally shook the offered hand, "Come in you two, its freezing out here."

Percy stepped through the opened door, forcing Reyna to do the same. Following Sally, the couple wandered down a thin, carpeted hallway that opened up into a bright kitchen area. As his mother fiddled with the table setting, the pair stood in the doorway until they received wild gestures to enter.

Not taking her eyes of the young adults, Sally asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

"Oh- erm. Well when I was at the Roman camp, Annabeth told you about that, right? Reyna, was the praetor there."

"You're in charge of the camp, that must be interesting-"

"Excuse me Miss Blofis, but that's not when we first met. When Percy was twelve he let hordes of bloodthirsty pirates onto my island home."

Sally's smile tightened, "Call me Sally, dear," Her eyes narrowed in Percy's direction, "Now, what is this about releasing pirates on an island?"

A loud gulp, that sounded to Reyna like the boy swallowing his pride, came from his direction, "I didn't do it on purpose. You see…"

0o0

Words: 571

For the 100 Prompts/ 100 Drabble Competition on the PJFC.

Yes, its Preyna. Yes, I ship Percabeth. I just needed a change, and Preyna takes my mind off of school, like the boring first day I had today. Seriously, geometry is the worst.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Unprofessional

Unprofessional

o0o

Reyna sighed, leaning back into her thick leather work chair. Today was a busy day for Camp Jupiter, she didn't know why but it seemed more and more demigod children were coming. Perhaps it was something about the month of July, or perhaps the gods decided to be honorable parents for once. Whatever it was, in this past week alone she had received seventeen new recruits.

Normally, that wouldn't be a huge problem, but now with her the only active praetor- Zhang apparently needed a day off to celebrate his Grandmother's birthday- she was swamped.

Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to empty her mind of all thoughts involving work. Of course, that small moment of relaxation was short lived; not five minutes later, she heard her boyfriends annoying laugh.

"Really, is work so boring that you're trying to sleep through it?"

Peeling open one of her eyes, she glared at Percy, "What are you doing here? Aren't you staying with Annabeth for the weekend?"

He shook his head,"I was, but she missed Lou, and I wanted to visit Jason."

"Then why aren't you with Jason? I'm sure Piper would love for you to to drag him away. From what she's told me he's having a few problems with his professor."

"So anxious to get rid of me, Rey?" He teased, walking around the room, until he was positioned behind her.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" She hissed, trying to lean forward in her seat, only to find his arms holding his shoulders.

His breath tickled her ear, "You need some time to relax. It's not right that Frank gets to be comforted by Hazel, leaving you by yourself. "

She tried, half-heartedly, to struggle away from him, "I haven't been alone. Nico and Will visited me a few days ago."

"Mhm, and I'm sure watching them kiss and giggle about how happy they are _really_ helped your nerves."

"Don't be like that Jackson, you're still upset that Nico didn't just tell you outright about his feelings."

She could practically feel his shrug, "Maybe, but this isn't about me. This is about you getting some relaxation."

"And just how is that going to-"

The words died on her lips, as she felt the son of Poseidon kiss her neck, slowly trailing his mouth over her exposed skin.

"What in Hades are you doing right now, Jackson? Anyone could walk in and see us!"

He pulled his lips away from her skin, and the less professional part of her sighed in disappointment, "And what would they say? It's not like Octavian's still around. Besides, half the camp thinks me and you go at it whenever we're alone."

"Really?"

The only answer she got was him kissing her neck again, "Percy," She sighed,"You have to-" Her voice broke off as he spun the chair around and began rubbing his fingers up her arms, in a makeshift attempt to massage her.

Once again she tried to speak, "Percy, you have to stop."

The only reply she got was him pressing his forehead against her's,"Rey, you need to have some fun once in a while." His breath smelt like chocolate, and she could practically taste the salt on his lips.

All her self-restraint left her, as she pushed herself on top him, causing the two of them to fall crashing on the floor. She quickly wrapped her legs around his, and her arms around his neck.

Percy sucked in a deep breath, as she pressed her lips onto his. Yes, it may have been unprofessional, but even she deserved a little fun once in a while.

o0o

Words: 607

I read Blood of Olympus and it was amazing. I lovedlovedloved, Reyna's backstory. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this :)


	3. Pizza

Pizza

o0o

Chewing the pizza slice slowly, Reyna looked around the empty restaurant. She was going to kill Annabeth Chase, and then Lou Ellen, and then whoever else was involved in this infernal plot to create a new couple. A new couple involving her.

Across from her Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "So, how's your holiday been?"

Fighting off a glare, after all it wasn't his fault they were here, she swallowed, "Relaxing- until now that is. You wouldn't mind if I plotted murder now, right?"

"Not at all," He laughed, "But only if I get Nico."

She blinked in shock, "He's in on it too?"

"Oh yeah. I heard him and Hazel talking about setting you up, not like I knew I was the set-y. Hazel was very firm about it, saying that it was their job to make their new sister happy."

"And Nico agreed?" Reyna asked, incredulous.

Percy nodded grimly, "Have you met Hazel?"

"She is adorable," She consented, ignoring the look her "date" was giving her, "But I bet anything that Will is part of the reason he said yes."

Again, the son of Poseidon was staring at her, "Do we know the same campers? How in Hades would Will blackmail Nico into doing this?"

"Who said anything about blackmail?" She raised an eyebrow.

He made a face at her, "Definitely did not need that mental image, thank you."

"It's your own fault if your head's that far in the gutter. I was leaning more to the idea that Will asked him, using those awful puppy eyes of his."

"Oh right," Percy blushed, before bouncing back. "Have a lot of experience being on the end of his puppy eyes?"

"Hmm," Reyna nodded, lifting another piece of pizza up, "He wanted a proper funeral for Octavian, and stopped at nothing to get it."

He leaned back into the plastic booth, "Ah, another mystery solved. I was wondering how he, of all people, got an actual ceremony."

She lifted her meal as a finger, "Didn't you hear the eulogy? He died in a brighter flame than all of us, with every single one of his life goals complete."

"Except the one where Jason died," Percy added.

She laughed, surprising herself, "Except for that one."

"Probably a good thing, though. I'm pretty fond of my bro," He smiled, his lips curling happily.

Setting her pizza done, Reyna bit the inside of her lip, "You know, Percy, this wasn't nearly as terrible as I thought it would be. Maybe we could do this again?"

"Like as a _date,_ date?" He questioned, leaning forward slightly.

Reyna hurriedly answered, "No! Of course not, just as friends. Like were doing now."

The smile was back, and Percy nodded, "Alright then. Tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Maybe we should finish eating here now and then decide?"

"Works for me, Reybear," He winked, lifting another slice up.

Luckily, her glare did not go unnoticed by her companion, seeing as he immediately ducked his head.

o0o

Words: 499

I'm not as happy about this one, but it gave all the needed background. I hope you all had a good Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, or Solstice!


	4. Morning

Morning

o0o

"Reyna?" Percy's muffled voice asked, his face pressed against his drool stained pillow.

She didn't look up, her eyes moving hungrily across the books pages. From the early hours of the morning she'd been repeating her self-made matra of _one more chapter _in her head, and now with her eyes blurring with tears she didn't even want to make a guess at what time it was.

Again her boyfriend's whining voice interrupted her, "Reyna."

Lowering the paperback slightly she snapped, "What?"

"It's nearly," He turned his head to glance at the glowing alarm clock, "Four thirty. Hades, Rey the sun's rising in, like, two-ish hours. Go to bed."

Rubbing at her eyes, she yawned, "One more chapter."

Percy groaned. Rolling onto his side to get a better view of her, the hero of Olympus squinted his eyes, "Are you reading a book… in Latin?"

"Wonderful observational skills you have there. Should I give you an award?" Reyna said, giving a sardonic smile.

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like an insult, the man did his best to ignore the comment, "I'm serious Rey. The book will still be there in the morning, no need to get snippy."

"I am not snippy," She announced with tone that implied the opposite, "Now stay quiet and let me finish this chapter, Jackson."

He, of course, responded the mature way. By sticking his tongue out at her, "Bringing out the last name card, are you? Sounds to me like someone's-"

"-Don't finish that sentence-"

"Snippy," Percy plowed on with a sarcastic smile on his face, seeming to relish in her annoyance.

Reyna rolled her head back and groaned, "I swear to Jupiter that if you do not shut up I'll…" She trailed off in thought.

"Withhold my reading privileges?" He mocked.

"No," The former praetor grinned, in the slightly maniacal way that came with a lack of sleep, "I'll get Hazel to tell Lou about the time all the crabs left the tank at the Albertson's to follow you out. Do you remember the reaction the CDC had to that? They thought you'd created some sort of crustacean attraction spray."

Tilting his head slightly he argued, "No, they thought I was infecting them with a chemical to help enlarge my army of sea creatures. Because obviously everyone who's anyone has an army of sea creatures."

She swung her book to the side, as if she were waving the statement away, "My threat still stands though."

"What would Lou be able to do with that story? Honestly, dear, I think the hours you've had without sleep have really started to affect you."

Reyna set the book on her lap, the covers spread open to hold her place, "I have know doubt that Lou would set up a remake of the incident using her magic. Now, _dear_, shut up and let me read."

Of course, setting the book in Percy's reach wasn't the best idea. The son of Poseidon reached across the bed and with a speed that Reyna's light-headed state couldn't match, pushed it under their bed. Then he had the audacity to look smug about his actions, a look that her patented death-glare could wipe off his face.

"Per-_cy_," She drew out, too tired to lunge over to his side of the bed.

He was still smirking, "You can finish in the morning. Sleep is after all somewhat beneficial to the human psyche."

She glowered, "Jackson-"

"Love you, Rey. Sleep tight," And with that he reached over her to switch off her bedside light.

o0o

Words: 569

This has been in my documents for awhile, I just forgot to post. Whoops.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
